Users of miniature hearing devices such as hearing aids (also referred to as hearing prostheses or hearing instruments) for hard of hearing people or hearing enhancement devices for augmenting the hearing capability of normal hearing persons, as well as hearing protection devices designed to prevent noise-induced hearing loss, would also like to take advantage of their hearing devices when conducting telephone calls using communication devices such as a telephone. A telephone can be any type of telephone, especially a cordless telephone, a mobile telephone, or a smartphone. When conducting a telephone call the hearing device is used as a telephone headset which is wirelessly connected with for instance a mobile telephone, where the loudspeaker of the hearing device is used to provide the telephone signal from the remote participant to the ear of the user of the hearing device, and for instance the voice of the user is picked up by the microphone(s) of the hearing device and sent to the remote participant as well as to the ear of the user. In order to provide a satisfactory telephone experience the hearing device user should not only hear the voice of the remote participant when he is talking, but also be able to naturally perceive his own voice when speaking, which provides feedback allowing him to control the loudness of his own voice, as well as to hear ambient sounds in order to remain sufficiently aware of his surroundings. The feedback signal of the hearing device user's own voice from the user's voice pickup to the loudspeaker of the hearing device is referred to as sidetone signal. The sound from these different sources must be picked-up and processed appropriately before being delivered to the ear(s) of the user so that he can conduct telephone calls with ease and in a pleasant manner.